Silent Land
by LostInTheLibrary
Summary: Edward doesn't turn up to meet Bella for dinner. She's mad but doesn't think anything of it until she sees on the news he's been arrested for murder. Has Edward done it? and can Bella still love him? Please Review and let me know if I should carry on.
1. One

**Bella's Point of View**

**Tick, tock, tick, tock.**

**The second hand reached the twelve. He's was 40 minuets late. I drummed my fingers on the table, shut my eyes and hoped he'd walk trough the door any minuet. I took a deep breath and then a shuddered sigh. **

**I reached my hand down into my bag and routed around for my phone.**

**Ring, ring.**

"**Hey, I guess your meetings running late. I'm going home. . . oh its Bella by the way but you probably got that." **

**I hate all voicemail. I never know what to say. You're talking to someone that's not there. I grabbed my stuff and stomped out if the restaurant. I was mad. **

**Edward had arranged this date. I even had Alice help me get ready. And had hadn't even bothered to show up. **

**I pressed the button on my keys and the lights flashed letting me know that it was unlocked. I climbed into the front seat and tried to calm down. I managed to unclench my teeth. I let out a breath that I'd been holding for the last couple of seconds and the red mist faded from my eyes taking the angry tears with it. **

**It was safe for me to drive now so I put the car into gear and set off. I wasn't really angry at him. Just disappointed. We hadn't been out by are selves for a while. Since we'd moved in together, 4 months ago. It made a nice change to have something more formal than just staying in. Don't get me wrong I loved staying in just the two of us, but it was a nice change when he'd asked me. **

**I got home and checked the house messages. Nothing. I made my self some tea, and then went straight to bed. I opened up my very old and worn copy of Pride and Prejudice and tried to lose myself in Elizabeth's story but she was at the ball where Darcy won't dance with her. It wasn't helping my mood. So I turned off the light and snuggled into the duvet. Seconds later I was sleep. **

**Emmet's Point of View**

**I got out of the car. Everything was bathed in flashing lights.**

"**What do we have?' I asked the guys already at the scene.**

"**Male, doesn't look good. Beat pretty badly."**

"**Any suspects?"**

"**We got the call from someone that saw a man with blood covering his shirt. They picked him up and then fond him" the sergeant said pointing towards the body of a young man who, it appeared, had been beaten to death.**

"**Looks like a closed case" The sergeant continued "Question the guy and send him down. There is no way he could get out of this."**

**I sighed. Things are never as simple as they looked. The sergeant was young he would learn.**

"**I'll go talk to this guy." Interviewing was always my favourite part. Scarring the criminals was fun although I probably should be more wary of them like Rose is always telling me.**


	2. Born For This

** Born For This**

Bella's POV

The alarms beeping drilled into my subconscious and jolted me awake. I waited a moment as my eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room. As I turned the TV on, as per my morning route, I realised that I was alone. I rolled over onto my side and saw it empty. My stomach clenched. Edward had never not come home.

I sat up straight in bed my mind clouded over with speculation. Suddenly the news caught my attention. Rosalie Hale was making a report.

"A body was found last night on the out skirts of Wilmington."

I froze, my heart stopped but my mind didn't. It conjured up horrible images that wouldn't leave even when I closed my eyes tight.

"The police were informed by a worried passer by of a man walking around in blood stained cloths. A few blocks away a body was discovered. The victim has yet to have been identified. Although the suspect is thought to be a local man, Edward Cullen, his marketing director in a local pharmaceutical business. At this time there is no more information."

The room went fussy and then all I could hear was this rasping gurgle. Everything blurred and the room went white and quivery. I slowly realised that the room hadn't changed, just me, my breathing, sight and hearing.

I couldn't process what I'd just heard. It was like my brain had jammed and shut down. I felt like I'd just walked smack bang into a brick wall, then someone had driven over me and finally I'd been torn apart. But still the information had not reached me.

Silence.

Minutes ticked by unnoticed.

The shrill ring of the phone made me jump out of my skin. It jumped right through my barriers and my whole world crashed around me.

How could this be happening? It was like I'd woken up in an alternate universe and everything good was bad. Like Edward.

I was sobbing by the time I reached the phone. I didn't care who it was, I wanted then to leave me alone so I could work out what my head was telling me.

"Oh Bella, you must have seen it," Alice was chatting on. I held the phone closer, tighter to me like it was a life line.

"Everything will be fine. There must be some mistake. I'll get Jasper on it straight away. He's already on his way to the office."

She just kept talking at me. Jasper, her husband, was a good lawyer. I hadn't even thought about what Edward would need. The shock of the news report had blown it all away. I immediately felt guilty I hadn't thought of all these things. Alice was always three steps ahead of me. And of course she believed Edward hadn't done it, this was all a twisted joke. But I kept thinking 'what if?' It was different for Alice, I'd put all my trust, my whole heart in Edward. How could I be sure it was rightfully placed? I never thought anything like this would happen but it had, so what now?

"Bella, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Alice" I whispered. What was there for me to say? Except one thing.

"Thanks." And I put the phone down.

**Please, please, please review! I'd really like to hear what you think ^_^ (and thanks to my little chicken fluff for checking it)**


	3. One Foot Wrong

**Here is the next chapter, the song is One Foot Wrong by P!nk Hope you like it**

One Foot Wrong (Pink)

Em pov

I opened the door to the interview room to the sight of a young man staring blankly at the wall in front of him; he was rocking back and forth. His hands clasped in front of him on the table were trembling slightly. I sat down right in his eye line.

"Name?" I barked. There was a pause of tense silence.

"Edward Cullen," he whispered. His voice was slightly hoarse. It looked like he was in shock, probably at being caught. I don't know how he thought he'd get always with this though.

"How did you end up covered in blood?" the guy stared at me blankly then looked down at his shirt.

"I don't know."

Oh, this was how he was going to play it!

"Don't play stupid with me. Just tell me what happened."

Ed pov

It was hard to breathe, like all the oxygen was leaking out of the room.

"I . . ." I started but I couldn't continue. I didn't know. What did they want me to say?

"I was at work. My meeting had just finished. It must have been about sixish. I was walking towards my car in the company car park and the sun was just setting because I can remember it shining off of the windscreen. I heard the beeps of the alarm turning off and the flashes of lights. Then nothing." I could remember it all in crystal clarity, every tiny detail up until I got in the car. Then everything just stopped.

I kept replaying it in my head. Over and over. But just before I got in the car everything stopped. Like someone had flipped a switch. I pushed against this metal barrier but nothing happened. The past remained locked away.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" The police officer interviewing me was massive, every bit of him muscle.

"I can't remember anything." I was getting angry. How could I convince him I knew nothing of what had happened?

"You're telling me that you don't know how you got covered in blood or how a man died blocks from where you were found?"

I swallowed convulsively. My heart started to race. A man was dead. I couldn't have had anything to do with it, could I?

"Do you know what it feels like to know that you are letting yourself down? Your mind or body. And you have no control over it. There is nothing you can do. You're trapped in that situation because you have let yourself down. That's what I'm like. My mind is letting me down and I can't _do_ anything about it." I tried to explain.

What could I do? All my anger sagged out if my body and I dropped onto the table, laying my head there. Hoping that I hadn't done it. Because I couldn't remember it and worst of all I couldn't trust myself. I had to ask myself the one crucial question. Could I have killed someone? In that moment I didn't have an answer.

**Please, please review!!! i need to know what you think. if i don't get some more reviews i think i'll stop this story because i really don't know what you think so i need some feedback!!!!!**

**its really easy**

**please ^_^**


	4. Help Me Please

**Next Chapter - song "Help Me Please" by Hard-Fi. Hopefully there are not too many mistakes but I haven't had it checked my anyone and it's late and I'm tiered so sorry if there are.**

Help Me Please

Bella's POV

I couldn't think straight. I only had one thought. I had to talk to Edward. I needed to see his side of the story. I was so confused I didn't know where I was anymore.

I had to talk to Jasper and get to see Edward.

"Jasper, it's Bella. Are you on Edward's case?"

"Erm … yes I just got it." He hesitated. I jumped at the chance and plunged right in.

"I need to see him. I just have to talk to him. I _have _to. Do you understand? I don't care about what it takes, just … please."

"Bella, it's not that easy. I'll try, I promise but don't pin all your hopes on it. It may not be possible." He took a deep breath and then said "They may call on you for a character whiteness."

What?!? My mind screamed. They could ask me to stand in court and tell them what I thought of Edward, if I thought this could be real. How was I meant to tell people what I thought if I didn't know myself?

Edward's POV

Question

________

Question

________

Question

________

I had none of the answers.

A knock interrupted the endless cycle. My interviewer rose and started a whispered discussion with the person on the other side. He took something from him and shut the door sealing me back into my own personal hell.

"Okay, we've got some new information."

Finally something different.

He put down a picture of a guy, shoulder length dark hair. Quite broad. I studied the picture. I didn't know where this was going but I'd never seen this guy before.

"Do you know this man?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" he sighed and saw this was getting nowhere.

"Yes, I've never seen him before."

He stood up to leave; the interview seemed to be over.

"Who is he?" I asked tentatively. I was sure that what he was going to say I would not like but I was only human. I had to ask.

"His name was Jacob Black. He was the man fond dead." _The man you killed._ He didn't need to say it out loud I could tell it was what he was thinking.

Bella POV

"Okay, you've got 15 minuets. That's all. Then you can't see him until after the trail. I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard. Took a deep breath and told myself this is what I wanted.

**Can I make one thing clear, I don't hate Jacob, I love him (not quite as much as Edward) but I still love him and but his death was very important for the story. **

**Please _REVIEW_ and tell me what you think! ^_^ **


	5. Let You Down

**Here is the next chapter. Song Let You Down by Three Days Grace. Hope you enjoy it!!! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, not only because it was good excuse not to do chemistry coursework which I really should be doing, but because I enjoyed Bella's thought process and it made me think a lot about right and wrong.**

* * *

Let You Down (Three Days Grace)

Bella POV

I walked in guarded by a prison officer. Once I was seated he stood out side the door.

For the first time I looked at Edward. A great change had come over him between the time I'd last seen him. He looked awful. Tired, slumped, drained, all him normal confidence and charm had been wiped away. It was like he was a different person and to me he was.

"Bella" Edward breathed; a smile almost touched his lips. He reached out and took my hand.

"What's going on Edward?"

"I don't know Bella. I can't remember anything."

"From when? Were you coming to meet me?"

"What?"

"For are date."

He closed his eyes.

"I wasn't going home." It was almost a question. I didn't know if he wanted an answer.

"Oh god. This is so bad. Why can't I remember anything? It just so frustrating."

I put my free hand on his arm in reassurance. It was an automatic action with no thought behind it.

If Edward didn't know what had happened how was I meant to get my answers? For a second I thought it would have been better that he'd told me he'd done it. But this way there was at least hope. And everyone needs hope, no matter how futile it may seem at the time. Hope was all I had.

I had to believe that Edward hadn't done it. Everything would be different. Nothing the same. But everyone was telling me he had. And worst of all Edward couldn't tell me he hadn't.

And what if he had. I had to explore the option, here with him in front of me, in a cell that I couldn't escape from unless I asked and I knew I wouldn't.

What would I do if this were all true? What if Edward had killed a man? Taken away his life, from his friends and family and loved ones.

If someone I loved were killed I would want justice. I want the killer to be locked up with the key thrown away.

What about the reason? If I was exploring the idea that he had done it then what could have been his motive. And did it change things if it was self defence or a random act of violent. Whichever way he'd still be a killer. Right? Or maybe not? When you look at right and wrong, black and white, too closely everything blurs and the grey is all you can see.

If Edward were the killer, what would I want to happen? Love changes the rules to everything. I'd want to keep him with me. Edward was the biggest part of my life. But would he still be mine? The man I thought he was, the man I respected, shared a house with and loved. Would he be the man I'd fallen for? I wasn't sure. How could you love killer?

"Bella" he whimpered, whole-heartedly relying on me for the answer to he question he was about to utter.

"Do _you _think I _could_ have done it?"

Silence. It was like the absence of noise had formed its own consciousness and was a third person in the room.

I looked down at the table. That was a very good question.

* * *

**Please review!!! Each review is like a ray of sun through a cloud so please be my sun ^_^ Let me know what you think is going to happen, if you like it and what your opinions are on right and wrong.**

**REVIEW! ( I need some sun, its rained all day today and I've been in a bad mood since this morning when I got told I looked hung over and worst of all I wasn't!)**

**and the Twilight film doesn't come out until the 12th of December in the UK so please don't tell me anything about it :)**


	6. Say Anything

**Next Chapter!!!! I'm in the middle of my mocks at the moment and this was a nice break, hopefully have the next chapter up soon ish, not sure when though. Song: Say Anything by Good Charlotte. If you want to hear all the songs for this story i've got a playlist on YouTube type in bookwormhermione to go to my page and then click playlist and silent land!!!!**

* * *

**Say Anything** (Good Charlotte)

The news flickered in the background, it told me again and again that Edward was guilty, a killer, a monster. I was sat in the kitchen with my hands wrapped around a hot mug of tea. I had turned the TV and the radio on. The house was too silent and it pressed in on me from all sides so I couldn't think. The background noise help calm me down, the house was normally full of sound when I was home. Edward always had music on and I was hardly ever in the house alone. If it wasn't Edward's music it was Alice's chattered that filed the whole house and made it feel like a home. Putting the news on though had not been a good idea, as if the flickering images in my head weren't enough they where now if front of me. I changed the channel to some pop music with the base much too loud. I had to work out what I was going to say tomorrow but first I had to work out what I was thinking. My mind was consumed with thought but I knew I was deliberately thinking around the point of what I needed to know. I needed to do this in an orderly fashion. I got up and found a pad of paper and a pen and sat back down to write a list. Making lists was fast become an obsession of mine; I wrote lists for everything from work to household stuff. Are making lists a sign of OCD?

Okay, lets look at this objectively. _Things I know_:

_Edward was found covered in blood_ (I tiered not to think about it too much, just the thought of it was making me feel slightly queasy)

_It was the victims and Edwards blood on him_ (Jasper had called me earlier after I had gotten back from seeing Edward. I was still stood in the hallway with me keys and the post I'd found on the door mat in my hand even though I'd got home half and hour ago when the phone rang and Jasper had told me about the forensic evidence. It didn't look good. The blood was mostly Jacob Blacks but some of it was Edwards from the cut on his lip and hands; which had been put down as the victim trying to fight him off. This was not news I wanted to hear I couldn't bare any more so I'd hung up without even saying a word.)

_The body was found close to where Edward was arrested _

_Edward had no alibi _

_There were no witnesses_ (which weren't really surprising considering Edward was found on the outskirts of town in a run down area. No one went there except criminals. I had to try vey hard not to think of Edward as one of them.)

_There was no confession_ (Edward didn't know if he was guilty or not, he had no idea what had happened. Or at least that's what he said.)

_There was no conclusive evidence_ (It was all circumstantial but it all pointed in one direction unless we all had the wrong angle.)

_There was no motive_ (Edward didn't know the guy and I had never met him so why would this have happened? What can he have done to Edward for this to happen?)

Questions that flowed around my head all day and while I slept so when I woke it was as if I'd had not rest. I wanted two things at once but they where complete opposites. I needed to know the answers to these questions but I didn't want them.

_Questions I needed answers to:_

_How could this have happened?_

_What if it was true?_

_What if it wasn't?_

_Edward couldn't have done it. Could he?_

_I would have known, surely something would have given him away if it were even possible for him to kill anyone. Edward did have a bit of a temper but who doesn't. It wasn't like he'd ever hurt me or anyone, as far as I know. But how much to I really know?_

_What if Edward didn't do it, could we get back to where we were with me filled will all this doubt? Can I trust him? Can I trust myself?_

_How well do I really know anyone?_

_Is it possible that everyone is capable of killing if we where put in the wrong situation?_

I need some answers but I know some of my questions will never be answered. Some I'll always carry with me.

I know my Edward and what he would do. I trust him with everything. I know he would protect me, from the world, myself or him. But he'd never have to. I know Edward is noble and caring and wouldn't hurt anyone. Except I know my Edward would do anything for me so maybe that last one would depend. But I do know my Edward would never attack a stranger for no reason. So there's only one question that needs an answer, one that matters, one that my whole world is balancing on. I'd come to the point where I couldn't go back no matter what I decided. I was at a fork in the road and I had to choice if I went right or if I went left. One had the sun rising over it, lighting up the path and encouraging me to follow it with the promise of a better place in the breeze but the other was clouded over and looked like rain, there was no way of knowing how far each went. And no way of knowing which was the right one. One was if I decided yes to my question and the other no but which was which.

Are my Edward and the Edward I saw in a cell the same person?

And once I had the answer to that question this one would be he easiest in the world. I just had to decide the hardest first.

What am I going to tell them as character whiteness tomorrow?

* * *

**There you go! PLEASE REVIEW it makes me very happy ^_^ and i love hearing what you think will happened!! x**


	7. Glitter in the Air

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like :) The song is Glitter in the Air by P!nk**

* * *

Glitter in the Air

Bella's POV - Court Room

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

I sat watching everything unfold, I knew I'd be up soon to summarise Edward.

I had taken great care to get dressed this morning. I had put on my smartest clothes. I wore a black pencil skirt with a matching jacket. Under the jacket I was wearing my favourite pale blue work shirt and on my feet my near blue flats. I had ironed them all freshly this morning. Making sure there leave not creases. It had filled my time until I had had to leave. I'd brushed my teeth for an extra minute and a half than I normally would. I'd take a 35minute shower instead of my quick 15 and I had taken the time to dry my hair so it hung perfectly straight. Not that any of it mattered. I'd just need something to do.

Time slowed as I walked towards the stand.

_Have you ever looked fear in the face?_

_And said I just don't care_

I'd spend the night thinking through everything. From start to finish. I'd had barely any sleep, which probably wasn't best the night before I appeared in court but it had given me some answers and I'd run out of time. It was now or never. The time limit had helped me focus and although I was tiered and emotionally drained it had worked. I'd sat in bed, fully dresses and stared out the window that the bed faced. I watched the sky change from dusty pink to deep purple and finally black. Once my decision was made I final had a chance to sleep. I had not bothered to get undressed so I slid down into the too empty bed and pulled the duvet around me. My eyes closed as my mind, weary from over use shut off.

_It's only half past the point of No return_

_The tip of the ice burg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before lightning_

_The breathe before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

My head was now as clear as my heart. I was no longer being torn to shreds. I was whole and complete. And I knew what I wanted everyone to understand about Edward.

"Bella, what is Edward like?" What a stupid question! I could write a book on him and still not have completely captured Edward's essence. He just was.

Before I took a breath to reply he'd asked something else. One I should have know was coming considering why we where here.

"Are you scared of him?" One heart beat. That's all it took for me to answer.

"No." I was shocked slightly but had known what to expect.

"Has he ever hit you?"

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

"No. Edward wouldn't do something like that to me. Edward is good and kind and I know he would never attack a stranger for no reason. He's helpful and caring and … and he didn't do it." I hadn't meant it all to come out like that but something had broken in me. I couldn't bear for him to be talked of in this way. I had planned it all. I knew exactly what I was going to say, word for word. I had even practised this morning while drinking my tea. Now it had all got out the window and I'd just blurred it out in a ramble. No one was going to believe me now, they'd just think I was some love struck idiot. This wasn't helping Edward.

_Have you Ever been touch so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

I looked at Edward whose head had shot up.

"I know you, Edward. I have faith in you."

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breathe before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Well that does it. I'm no help at all. How was anything I said going to get Edward home to me?

At least every word was true and ringing with my sincerity because I believed every word. How could I have doubted him? Of course he was my Edward. Who else could he be?

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

We all have moments of doubt. It's what conclusions we reach through the doubt that's important. I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew Edward. Everything was going to be alright one day. I trusted Edward; it washed through me and made me feel calm and happy. The truth was right in front, all around and inside of me.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and stars and pulled that rope tight_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please _review_****! I'm only going to update after I get some reviews, I'll beg! :) i need at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**So tell me what you think, whatever pops into your head**

**please i need more reviews or I wont be caring on because at the moment I'm getting very little feed back! so please review and I promise I'll respond to every single review :)**


	8. Words, Hands, Hearts

**Words, Hand, Hearts by Yellowcard**

* * *

**Words, Hands, Hearts**

Flash

Shout

I was walking from the road outside the courthouse to the main building.

Always accompanied. From my cells, down the corridor to the car, from the car to the courtroom.

The press was all around me. I was being pushed through, asked questions, photographed. The crowd was becoming more frenzied and I could barely move. I was aware of the hands of the guard on me, restraining and protecting in one. I ground to halt. I couldn't move any further forward. The guard shouted for people to move then turned to him college and said

"Hold 'em back."

The key went into the lock and turned.

Click

The door to the past fell open.

* * *

I climbed into my Volvo and pulled out onto the main road. My office was outside Wilmington and as I started to drive back towards the town the engine started to whine. Then lights started to flash warnings at me. I pulled over to the side of the road just as the engine died.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone to call the AA and Bella to tell her I was stuck. My hand grasped at air.

"Shit!"

I could see it clearly on my desk at work. What was I going to do now? I was only a mile from the outskirts of town and someone there would have a phone.

I set off on foot towards the dusty hazy of lights that was the edge of town. By the time I got there the sun had set and the streets where dark with only the occasional light.

I heard them before I saw them. Shouting, laughing and noise filled the air. The first person I saw walking quickly at the front of the group of guys. Something was off with the scene though. I couldn't place it until the guy looked over his shoulder. He was tense and I could see worry etched in his body language.

As he drew level to me he started running, a second later the gang did too.

It was stupid, I should have gone to get help, but no one was around and although everything told me to leg it the other way I didn't. I had to try.

I followed after them. Around the next corner. He had no hope; they were surrounding him. The biggest guy stepped forward; he looked like the leader. He raised his fist and punch the guy.

"Hey! Stop it. Leave him alone." The words left my mouth without letting my brain know. But as soon as they left my mouth I knew I was in trouble, there was no going back now though.

All heads turned to face me.

"_Hold him back."_

Everything happened very fast, in a blur of fists and pain. Next thing I knew I was being held tight by three guys as the leader beat this guy.

I struggled against them. To free the unknown man and myself.

"Stop it. You're killing him!"

Kick

"Just leave. Stop it."

Punch

The guy had stopped defending himself. He fell unconscious. He slumped onto the floor at an odd angle.

"We're done."

I was dropped to the ground. Landing on my out stretched hands, cutting then slightly. My lip was bleeding from my struggle. I crawled towards the man and listened for his breathing. I held my breath waiting to hear his.

Nothing

Silence has never been so terrible.

Heart?

Nothing

All I could feel as I pressed my hand to his chest, after checking his pulse multiple times, was my own heard hampering fast than ever before. Trying to make up fro his lost ones.

He head was resting oddly compared to his body. It hit me them like a kick in the stomach. His neck was broken.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears falling onto his blood stained shirt. "I couldn't save you."

I stood up and walked away from his empty eyes. Away from his lifeless form. Away from the scene. Away from everything.

All reason seemed to have leaked out, like spilled blood. All the things I should have done, like calling the police replayed in my head with different ends. None of them as bad as this.


	9. Just a Thought

**Penultimate Chapter Just a Thought by Gnarls Barkley**

* * *

**Just A Thought**

_All I want is your understanding_

_As in the small act of affection_

_"Why is this my life?"_

_Is almost everybody's question_

I knew it all. I had all come back to me. I looked around me shocked that I was still surrounded by media being forced into a building. I stumbled slightly then looked around for Jasper.

"Jasper. I remember. I know what happened." He looked at me with wide eyes. Before he could take a breath I'd launched into my tale.

"I want to help find them." I said at last. "I know I'll recognise the leader. I'd recognise him anywhere."

_And I've tried_

_Everything but suicide_

_But it's crossed my mind_

"It's not going to be easy. You are on trail. We'll have to tell the police and then finish the trail with you hopefully being cleared. Then the police will have to start the investigation again. And you will have to stand up in front of everyone including them and tell people what happened. Can you do that?"

It wasn't going to be easy but when did I ever choice the easy option.

_I prefer peace_

_Wouldn't have to have one worldly possession_

_But essentially I'm an animal_

_So just what do I do with all the aggression?_

* * *

Two Months later

I had been cleared of all charges and was now here for a very different reason.

I walked into the courtroom, this time knowing I was in the right place. I was here to help. The trail had lasted a week, but it was the final day and I was here to hear the verdict.

I'd given my account earlier in the week. i had been the key witness, giving my version to the events of that night to get the guy that had really done it send to prison. Today we would find out if he was going to jail or walking free.

I sat alone in the viewing deck. Bella had wanted to join me but she had a publishing meeting she couldn't get out of. I preferred it in a way. I could hardly bare for her to be in the same room as the murder who sat below waiting. Jacob's family sat waiting too. Both waiting for the same thing and at the same time complete opposites. Only one of them would get the result they wanted. It was difficult to see them broken by this tragic event. I kept thinking I could change what had happened and he would be here.

_Life is a one-way street, and if you could paint it_

_I'd draw myself going in the right direction_

_So I go all the way - like I really really know -_

_But the truth is I'm only guessin'_

The first night that I was free and back in my own house Bella had told me that I couldn't think like that or I'd drive myself mad. We where sat in the living room, the TV was on quietly in the background and Bella had handed me a glass of red wine as she poured her own. I had just told her everything that had happened and was trying to convey the overwhelming feeling of guilt. She had sat up sharply and nearly spilt her drink down her shirt. Then told me in a whispered voice that I was the bravest person and her knight in shinning armour. Her checks turning pink in the dim light and I had smiled at her, pulling her into a tight hug.

I didn't feel brave though. But that had made me feel better and I thought about it less and less now. I couldn't change what had happened. You can't rewind the past.

_It's even dark in the daytime_

_It's not just good - it's +Great Depression+_

_When I was lost I even found myself_

_Looking in the gun's direction_

The jury came in to announce their verdict. They seemed to slow as they took their places. Everything I'd done in the last month had led up to this moment. Everything now hung on the next thing to be said.

One word or two.

"Guilty"

The courtroom erupted in cheers from the people around me.

A few people remained silent. The family of the murder.

I looked to Jacob's family and saw most of them crying and hugging each other. I couldn't bring him back but at least I had the chance to give his family this. I stood up to leave and pushed open the door.

"Thank you"

I turned and saw a man in a wheelchair with his hand out stretched. I shock it.

"You tried, thank you."

I nodded once at him then turned to leave. There was one more thing I had to put right.

_Just a thought_

_And so I've tried_

_Everything but suicide_

_But yes - it's crossed my mind_

_But I'm fine_

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one! **

**REVIEW please and tell me what you think**

**:)**


	10. You, Me and One Spotlight

**Here is the last chapter i hope you like it!!! Song You, Me and One Spotlight by Yellowcard. Thanks to all the people who have stuck with it. Even when it sucked and didn't make sense.**

**

* * *

**

You, Me and One Spotlight

I walked into the park to meet Edward as he'd instructed me this morning. I walked towards our bench where we'd first met.

_It won't be long now_

_The music's on loud_

I had been sat at the picnic bench under an old oak tree in the centre of the park. The publishing company I worked for has sent me some new books to look through. The sun was setting and the clouds were rolling in.

_We'll sing this song out_

_And then we'll lie down_

I stood up to leave with my nose still buried in its pages. I was making my way back to the path to go home when I walked right into someone and ended up on the floor.

Edward, who had been out for his evening run, held his hand out to help me up.

_I__'ll hold you close then_

_I'll let you know when_

That was a year and a half ago and since then this had always been our bench.

_The space and time bend_

_And then we'll fall in_

The bench was set with a crisp white tablecloth and surrounded in red and white roses, along with small tea light candles that flickered and made it look like the whole area was sparkling. The table was set for two.

_Go put on your best tonight_

_It's you and me and one spotlight_

_One more show one last time_

_We are ready_

Edward greeted me with a warm smile and produced to plates of quiche with a fresh green salad from the hamper that was nestled on the floor. I poured two glasses of white wine and hand one to me. I smiled back and sat down for dinner.

_Say you will be all around me_

_When your body sets your heart free_

_Say you will be all around me_

"This is to make up for the night we missed. And probably some we should have had after that." He informed me with a crooked smile and then can round and sat next to me.

"I had arranged that night specially but it didn't quite go to plan."

_I__'ll look for your eyes_

_To keep me inside_

_When everything dies_

We laughed together in unison. That was the understatement of the year.

"I love you Bella." My heart fluttered.

_But one last sunrise_

_And when we stand there together not scared_

_I'll dry your last tear_

_And then we'll just have_

Then he did something I didn't expect. He slid down onto one knee

_Go put on your best tonight_

_It's you and me and not much time_

_So watch the world burning bright_

"I'll always love you, forever. Will you marry me?"

_Say you will be all around me_

_When your body sets your heart free_

I could see all of his love and happiness in his eyes. I knew my eyes would be over flowing with emotions too.

_Say you will be all around me_

_Say you'll get me before the ending_

_Take my body set my heart free_

_Say you'll get me before the ending_

My heart banged against my chest, trying to reach him.

_Go put on your best tonight_

_It's you and me and one spotlight_

_One more show one last time_

_It won't be long now_

I couldn't speak, my throat had closed up and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I just nodded.

_Say you will be all around me_

_When your body sets your heart free_

He slid the ring onto my third finger on my left had. It was a lovely rose gold band with a single diamond set in the middle with a small sapphire on either side. It was simple and discrete. It was perfect for me.

_Say you will be all around me_

_Say you'll get me before the ending_

_Take my body set my heart free_

I pulled him up so my lips could reach his and slipped into my happily ever after.

_Say you'll get me before the ending_

_Say you will be (you won't be long)_

_All around me (you won't be long now)_

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you want. **


End file.
